Of Pianos and Pests
by Jenna211
Summary: Drabble. America must learn not to screw with Austria's musical instruments.


[_Did a meme. Got a random pair and a challenge to write drabble for it. And bam_.]

* * *

Fingers glided wispily over the soft white keys, a gentle pressing of each digit releasing a note into the air. Notes gradually became a rhythm, luring waves of music drifting through the quiet atmosphere and into content ears, echoing off of the lone walls, twining together in a harmonious waltz of sound... It was entrancing, at least it mostly was to the pianist, filling the silence of the house with the only thing he wanted to hear. The rest of the world, let alone, did not even have to exist at this point. Violet eyes were closed, the rest of him lead away by the song played at his fingers; and why did it have to? Those burdens were elsewhere and not in his hands, for once, a how a rare a chance this was was only meant to be spent worthily. And there was nothing he needed to worry abou-

_Screech._

The Austrian flinched at the sound, shoulders hunching up, eyes reluctantly opening. Taken back into reality in the least gentle of ways, he prodded worriedly at the piano keys in hope that that wasn't where the strange sound came from. Of course not, no, perhaps he was imaging things. This is no need for getting worried or upset, he would take that away by continuing-

_Screeech!_

Roderich's jaw clenched, teeth gritting together as he pushed himself to his feet, turning around to face the direction in which he was well assured this time the horrific sound had come from. He plucked his gloves off while crossing over to the door and striding out of the room, pausing upon reaching the source in the living room; if it was even possible, the eerie screeching sound that had made his ears feel on the verge of bleeding was made doubly worse.

The American! He was grasping _his _violin by the neck in the most unflattering of ways, scraping the bow across the strings as it was nothing and not even holding it to his chin. "Uhh, dude, how do you play this thing..?" He laughed nervously, flinching at the awful excuse of sounds he was making on the instrument.

_Oh_, at least he had the decency to realize he had absolutely _no _idea what he was doing. Roderich's eye merely twitched, taking hold of one glove he had pulled off and smacking the American's hand with it. "Not like z_at_!" Maybe he should be more so worried about the fact that Alfred had appeared in his house out of nowhere, but his beloved violin being held in such a fashion was an equally preposterous matter. He made a reach to snatch the instrument away, but the American took a step back, grinning more confidently down at the items in his hand. "W-wait, wait, I can do this~"

Tongue poking out in a try-hard fashion, he stuck the bow up at a different angle and tried again, as if that would make much difference. And it didn't. The sound was no longer possible to bear, not that it ever had been in the first place. The Austrian nation was conflicted between trying to pry Alfred's grimy American fingers off of his violin, or simply covering his ears until it was over. There had to be something else the American would be more interested in. He had nothing of what the other considered 'food', none of the strange games he was interested, ah... what sort of things was he even interested in? That wasn't something he'd ever wish to take interest in himself. Food, right? That was something he liked, a little too excessively.

Chin tilting down, he pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers and exhaled. "I.. I vill give you some cake, if you just stop zat?" That was the last thing he wanted to do; he didn't want this unexpected and unnecessary company in the first place. He had enough pesters already.

Alfred immediately stopped his attempt on the violin, forgetting about the whole thing the moment he set his mind on the thought of cake. "Cake? Aw, man, why didn't ya tell me that in the first place~?" Beaming, he would have thrown his arms around the Austrian if he weren't busy running toward the kitchen already, carelessly tossing the bow out of his hand, as well as the violin, now on its way to quickly crashing to the floor..

"_N-no, don't-!_"


End file.
